


love/lost

by kyrametchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, birthday fanfiction for taiga kagami
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrametchi/pseuds/kyrametchi
Summary: Lucu, mengingat alur imajinasi tentang masa depan bersama Taiga pernah tebersit dalam pikiran hingga terus menghantuinya melalui bunga tidur, Ryouta merasa dirinya konyol.





	love/lost

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Happy birthday, Taiga Kagami!
> 
> No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

Yang Ryouta Kise tahu pasti ketika melihat sosok Taiga Kagami adalah sensasi-sensasi tidak biasa yang dirinya rasakan.

Jemari Ryouta menelusur fitur wajah Taiga. Kombinasi dwiwarna rambutnya yang merah dan hitam. Kulitnya yang sawo matang dimandikan cahaya berbagai spektrum dari sinar matahari sore yang menembus jendela kaca patri. Alisnya yang halus bercabang dalam warna hitam yang sama. Rahang kokoh memberi bentuk struktur wajah tegas. Hidung mancungnya membuat jari Ryouta mudah berseluncur di sepanjang tulang membentuk. Bibirnya yang membusur ke bawah sedikit pucat, mengatup entah sudah berapa lama. Lalu, kembali ke atas, ke dua kelopak mata yang menutup, menyembunyikan sepasang iris merah tua bak batu delima yang Ryouta rindukan untuk tatap hingga berenang dan tenggelam dalam ruang hitam di sana.

Sukmanya mengingat bagaimana impresi itu selalu berjalan. Dada yang terus menggemakan nama Taiga dalam iring debar jantungnya. Wajah yang memanas tatkala rupa tampan itu menguasai atensinya secara utuh. Seluruh anggota gerak yang berusaha keras menahan untuk tidak merangkul tubuh tegap itu di tiap kali bersua. Kupu-kupu imajiner yang terbang mengelilingi ruang perut tiap mendengar suara baritonnya yang menggoda.

Lucu, mengingat alur imajinasi tentang masa depan bersama Taiga pernah tebersit dalam pikiran hingga terus menghantuinya melalui bunga tidur, Ryouta merasa dirinya konyol.

"Oi, Kise."

Panggilan itu membuat sang pemilik nama tersentak. Ia menoleh, merefleksikan sosok pemuda berambut biru tua yang tengah mengenakan setelan hitam di mata keemasannya.

"Aominecchi." Ryouta menyeka gumpal air di pelupuk mata yang mulai membuyarkan indera dengan ujung kain lengan kemeja. Dua ujung bibir dipaksa untuk saling menarik, menampilkan kerutan di dagu yang tidak dapat dihindari.

"Sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk pergi."

Ryouta mengerti arti dari balik ucapan itu. Pandangannya menyebar, menangkap kondisi aula gereja yang kosong jika saja tidak ada sosok mereka juga Satsuki Momoi yang sibuk menghapus lendir dari hidung dan mengendalikan isaknya. Maskara gadis itu sedikit meleleh di bagian pelupuk sekitar manik merah mudanya. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduk berlutut dan merapikan ujung setelan hitamnya yang terlipat. Tangannya meraih bunga krisan kecil di kantung setelan bagian dada, lalu menyelipkannya di antara tangan Taiga yang saling mengunci dalam jemari yang bertaut.

"Ayo, Kise."

Tekanan dari Daiki tidak diindahkan oleh Ryouta. Lengannya malah dibawa menuju puncak kepala Taiga dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. Wajahnya dibawa mendekat, terakhir kali sebelum peti peristirahatan tenang Taiga Kagami bersama tangkai-tangkai bunga lili penghias tempatnya berbaring ditutup, berbisik. Meluapkan kata-kata yang belum sempat ia ucapkan pada Taiga Kagami di semasa hidupnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kagamicchi. Aku selalu, selalu, dan selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan sejak hari pertama kita bertemu."

**Author's Note:**

> Hai gengs! Please share your thoughts about this piece and hit that kudos button. Big thanks! Wuv!


End file.
